MoonLight
THE LIGHT SHADOW Prologue It was a cold windy night when it happened…. The Battle.... The disgusting waste of lives…. Cats lives…. The screech of cats raging…. The Battle…… Elders forced to fight… Kits closing their eyes and never opening them again…. Death reaped…. The Battle…. Warriors fading, dying…. Never coming back…. The Battle…. Darkness alive Light dimming…. It’s over…. The pitch black tom slowly opened his eyes, he tilted his head to the right to see his mother, Dusk. He jumped up and started to pad over to his brother and sister, Splash and Lily. “I’ve heard that there’s vicious cats living out in the wild in these very bushes! Said Splash grimly. And they hunt for she-cat kits under 4 moons!” “And hedgehogs will fly,” Lily snorted. “They might be watching you right now!” Splash sneered, his little jaws curled in a semi-evil snarl. “Waiting for the right time to strike!” At this moment Shadow crept up behind his sister until he was two tail-lengths behind her. “Your lying right?” Lily said nervously. “I never lie.” Shadow pounced on his sister and pinned her to the ground, Lilly screeched in shock. Shadow and Splash started rolling around on the ground in laughter. “I knew you guys were lying!” snapped Lily. “Guys what’s that sound?” asked Splash anxiously. “Your lying again!” muttered Lily. The bushes rustled in front of them, they huddled together. “Please don’t hurt us!” whimpered Lily. “We can go away.” Said Splash, obviously scared. They heard a snarl from behind them, Shadow whipped around to see their father, Storm hurdling towards them. Shadow quickly leaped out of the way, while his father collided into Lily and Splash. Storm looked at him and started to charge, he tried to run away but his father just barrelled him over with ease. “Good job! praised Storm, quick reflexes!” Shadow glanced at his younger sister, she smiled back. ~When the Moon hit the top of the sky~ Shadow… Voices echoed in his head, He opened his eyes to see a she-cat-like figure standing above him. It was a strange dark world with no stars and no light. Shadow!!! The voice repeated. He blinked and that world was gone. He got up and walked outside, he looked up at the glinting moon and began to sit down. His pelt nearly invisible in the darkness, only just visible in the moonlight, like a crow in smooth white water. The boulders glimmering with little light on them. “Shadow!!!” wailed a familiar voice. It sounded like Lily!! He sprinted into the den and grabbed Splash by his scruff, just like his mother does to him. "What?" snapped Splash grumpily. "Lily"s gone!" breathed Shadow. "Yeah right! laughed Splash, She's even scared of her own tail!" "No i'm serious! begged Shadow. Splash narrowed his eyes, carefully studying his brother. "Fine" Splash signed. Shadow stumbled out of the den with his brother behind him, Splash ran out into the bushes, Shadow tight on his heels, another screech from Lily started to echo in his head, she sounded like she was in agony, like her life depended on us. Splash skidded to a stop nearly falling into the river, he gasped and looked in horror, There was a dog pinning Lily, Shadow was frozen stiff, but he knew what he must do. With his claws unsheathed, he launched his small pitch-black plank at the cat, he sunk his teeth in hard and hanged on with his life. The canine spun around in surprise, knocking Shadow off, Shadow leaped back and studyed the dog, it was the size of two cats on top of each other